The Plague
The Plague was a massacre led by Bill Lovie and his loyalists against a sizeable group of rebels that had grown themselves inside the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Plague itself caused extensive casualties to the noble houses of Lucerne, and was responsible for the destruction of House Nune, and the near destruction of House Jackson. The Plague begin following the failure of the friends of Bill Lovie to assist him in killing himself after he realized the extent of what Myctism was making him want to do. The Failure of this operation to kill Bill Lovie would lead to BIll Lovie coming to be tricked by Myctism that the attempt was not his but in fact a conspiracy by Walter Jackson and others which would lead to Bill Lovie launching the response known as The Plague. This rebellion started with House Jackson who begin moving throughout the Kingdom and trying to turn the different houses to their side. The movement reached its end following Walter Jackson attempting to gain the support of House Lannister but when he contacted Tywin Lannister he pretended to agree but instead told Bill Lovie about the movement. Following this betrayal Bill Lovie proceeded to destroy the rebels. The dustruction caused was so widepsread and damaging to the noble houses that following this their was only quiet talk about a new leadership as the houses now feared eachother. Background Rebels Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Prelude Tywin Lannister See Also : Tywin Lannister : "The Truth is I was arrogant. I believed in something so strongly that I thought to myself that how could anyone not see what I see. How could a man I knew to be a good and honest man not see what I see. He looked me in the eye and told me that he agreed. I see now how many lives were lost because of my mistake, but I truly believed in him." : -Walter Jackson The movement reached its end following Walter Jackson attempting to gain the support of House Lannister when he contacted Tywin Lannister. Walter had known Tywin as a child and when he knew him back then he belived he knew Tywin to be an honorable man who would know what the right thing to do was and what the wrong thing was. When Walter first told the other rebels what he planned to do they all were combined in telling Walter that he should not tell Tywin as Tywin was not trustworthy, and they didn't need his sort of person involved in the rebellion. Walter was arrogant in his belief that he could convinse Tywin so he ignored the rest of them and travelled to Stormwind where he met first with Eddar Starke who was on board with the action although he was busy dealing with conflicts east of the city so he wouldn't be able to assist in any way other then once the actual rebellion went down. Once he was done talking to Eddard he met with Tywin and the two talked for some time before Walter believed that he had turned Tywin to his way of thinking. Tywin said goodbye and told Walter that House Lannister was fully behind the plan, and that he would rally his banner houses when the time was right. And thus Walter left Stormwind believing that he had completed his dream of seeing the madness of King Bill Lovie removed. As this was happening Carlisle was in discussions with his brother Talbot about moving the forces of House Cullen into the camp of the rebels and while he was not completely on board with this he was thinking heavily about it. : "I felt bad about how that all went down for a long time, but what did it matter in the end what I felt or did not feel. There were two paths that I could choose, and ironically I chose the path of survival and if that makes me hated then so be it. My children survive. My loyalists survive, and I can't say the same for much of the so called rebels." : -Tywin Lannister Tywin throughout this conversation understood in his mind that what Walter wanted him to do was extremely risky, and on top of this he didn't know how succesful its chances were and thus for this reason while he agreed with Walter he decided in his mind to turn against the rebels. The moment that Walter left the room Tywin ordered his gaurd to call Cersei and Jamie to him. When his children arrived he told them to take the children, and to find their brother and leave for Lannistane. Once there they were to make sure that none entered the city as he was about to tell the king about a rebellion and knowing the king there was going to be a lot of violence and he didn't want his family or the banner houses damaged by it. Following this Tywin left Stormwind and travelled to Lucerne where he immediatly was given audiance with King Bill Lovie. House Greymane See Also : House Greymane "Had Tywin waited another ten minutes I had planned on ending his life. I was going to assasinate my former best friend. Had I of acted quicker how many lives would have been saved. When I think of that its difficult to just get up in the morning let alone accept the person that I've become. -Carlisle Cullen As Tywin Lannister approached Lucerne Carlisle Cullen had come to the decision that he was going to join the rebels, and the way he would do it was by assasinating Bill Lovie before any violence could happen. As Carlisle prepared for this Tywin entered the Keep. House Greymane had the extremely unlucky time of having several of their members in the Lucerne Palace when Tywin told Bill Lovie about the rebellion. Bill was so enraged at the news that when he remembered that House Greymane member Darius Greymane was waiting so that his family could meet their king. Bill in his enraged state turned to Tywin Lannister and asked him whether House Greymane could be invovled and in that moment Tywin remembered the anger he had towards Archibold Greymane about the way he had treated Tywin's father. In that moment Tywin lied and told Bill that House Greymane had been involved. With this lie Bill left the throne room with his personal gaurd and as Darius and his family bowed before there king Bill raised his sword and started slashing at Darius while his gaurd killed the rest of the family. Its said that Bill slashed at Darius for so long that there was nothing left of him but a bloody mess on the ground. The Massacre House Jackson See Also : House Jackson House Jackson was painted very early on as the ringleader of the rebellion and for this reason their destruction was made to be paramount but also Bill wanted to know the true extent of the movement and for this reason the operation had to make sure that they captured Walter Jackson alive so that he could be tortured for information. Joshua Jackson was being put to bed by his mother when he saw a man come into the room behind her. He pointed at the man in warning to his mother, and when she turned around the man killed her. She fell onto the basinet and shielded Josh from view. Not knowing the child was in the room, the assasin left and went throughout the House killing various other targets. When they captured Walter, one of the assasins went back into the house in the pretents of making sure everyone was dead. When the assasin Brandon Von Gruger entered the room where Josh's mother had been killed he found Joshua rubbing his mother's back trying to get her to wake up. The assasin in this moment moved to the child, and whispered for him to be very quiet if he wanted to live. The assasin then proceeded to put the child behind him attatched to a rope, and hidden behind his cloak. This was how Joshua travelled to Lucerne, and when they arrived the assasin brought him to the steps of the Lucerne orphanage and left him there. House Nune See Also : House Nune If House Jackson was the centerpoint of the rebellion then their vassal house in House Nune had been the communicator of the rebellion. House Nune was entirely inside Bredgooden when the attack against House Jackson were launched, and like much of the town they didn't notice as the killings went on, but when the assassins entered their home the members of House Nune awoke to the sounds of screaming as the entire House Nune was put to the torch. Unlike House Jackson who they required Walter Jackson alive they did not need anyone from House Nune alive so the assassins simply barred the doors and then proceeded to burn the house down with the entire house inside. House Heard See Also : House Heard In the same way that House Jackson had led the rebellion House Heard was one of the greater supporters and for this reason Bill made sure that their punishment was severe. At the time several of the sons of House Heard were located in Lucerne as they were serving inside the actual gaurd of Lucerne. The heir to the throne of House Heard in Martin Heard, along with his brother Telvin Heard were located in Lucerne and they were both summoned to their commanders office where when they entered they were attacked by the gaurds inside and killed. Their bodies were hung from the rafters of the Lucerne wall. Following this assassins entered the actual house heard home in Forks where they proceeded to butcher the entire family. The wife and children of Telvin were destroyed along with the patriarch of the house in Hektor Heard who was forced to be dragged throughout the house and look at the sene of his entire family destroyed. In a mistake by the assasins the other side of House Heard was left alive because they were on a trip west to visit the city of Hillsbrad when the attacks were underway. House Hale See Also : House Hale When Tywin had come to Bill and told him the extent of the rebellion Bill had been shocked and terrified about the involvement of House Hale. Firstly he had once been close to Tarnide Hale, and for this reason he didn't know what to make of his betrayal and for the second reason House Hale had made themselves so important financially that Bill couldn't just destroy them as he did all the other rebels invovled. In order to make sure Tarnide Hale understood he went personally alongside his personal gaurd during the night of the attacks and forced the entire house to watch as his gaurds murdered Tarnide Hale II. who was the heir to House Hale. Bill Lovie said the following before walking out. "Understand that this was nothing more then a warning. Don't involve yourself in rebellions again or you'll find it won't matter how much money you control I'll just take it all. You better understand what happened her because if this has to be explained again there won't be any of you alive to tell me that they understand." -Bill Lovie With his departure the rest of House Hale sobbed over the death of Tarnide Hale II. Aftermath Casualties Category:History of Lucerne